


soft scenes and hard handcuffs

by OkamiShin



Category: Balto (Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, F/F, Furry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShin/pseuds/OkamiShin
Summary: Comission from a while ago:Shenzi and Jenna spending time together in their cabin, shameless porn.
Relationships: Shenzi/Jenna (Crossover)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	soft scenes and hard handcuffs

-

It was constantly something. Shenzi was constantly being dragged in three different directions at once, and she just wanted to get away from it all. Which lead to Jenna, who she had been skyping at the time, to suggesting they both take some time away and just have a couple's vacation. Shenzi wasn't sure about leaving the dumbass duo alone to take charge but she needed some time away from them all. 

Which lead to this exact predicament, with Shenzi laughing as Jenna had been talking about how well she knew the mountains, and how nothing could surprise her. Only to fall straight into a stream, yelping as she did so.

Shenzi had tears in her eyes, staring down at her pouting partner, chuckling as she bent down, close to her girlfriend,

"You alright down there, mountaineer?" 

Jenna grumbled as she sat in the cold water, unhappily shaking as the snowy weather quickly made her temperature go down. Shenzi's grin wasn't helping with it either.

"I'll be just fine, thank you so much for helping me love, in fact-" Jenna grabbed Shenzi's leg, dragging her into the stream as well, with her own little grin, "You'll like the temperature change!" 

They both laughed as they sat in the cold water, before Shenzi got up and shook some of the water off, saying, "Ok, well played hun, now let's get out of here. It's cold and we have a cottage to be at. A warm cottage with a lot of fun things to be stripped with." She wiggled her eyebrows at the other girl, making her laugh more, before they helped eachother out of the stream. 

-

True to Shenzi's words, the cottage was warm and they did in fact strip as one of the first things to do, because it was way too cold for either of them to stand and they dried off before even heading to their shared bedroom. But the fun started as well, Jenna shuffling out of her scarf and gloves, to show off her pretty little collar that she'd successfully hidden from view from her girlfriend on the way there. 

"Hey love, did you pack the-" Shenzi turned around from rummaging in her luggage to appreciate how pretty her girlfriend looked, curved hips and thighs running a lovely little shape of pretty for her to love on, "Oh, we're doing surprises now, eh? I think I'll have one you'll like. On the bed. Now." 

Shenzi snapped her fingers, Jenna immediately moving onto the bed and kneeling, hands between her thighs. Tutting, Shenzi moved her hands to the headboard, before snapping on a pair of cuffs.

Jenna looked up at Shenzi confusedly, before her lover showed off what she had been wearing on the way up as well, leather wrapping around her breasts and meeting her hips, which were also bound with more leather. The outfit was a standoffish black that popped against Shenzi's body, making her girlfriend whimper excitedly. There were even some around her ankles. 

"Now, I'm going to dominate you tonight love, if that's ok. The safeword is icicle, and you know you can say orange or red if anything is wrong, if you can't use your words, it's one tap for everything is ok, two for slow down, and three for stop. You know the drill baby girl, so behave for me, alright?" Shenzi cooed, waiting for the confirmation to start, but still getting on the bed and kissing at Jenna's neck, steadily moving towards her cheek. 

"I will, Ma'am," Jenna smiled, before leaning in for a kiss, as Shenzi pressed her lips against the others. 

It was soft at first, loving and sweet, before Shenzi deepened it, threading one of her hands through the back of Jenna's hair, tugging it a little, as the other hand worked between Jenna's thighs, stroking her clit gently and slowly, making Jenna gasp, giving Shenzi the chance to slip her tongue into the others mouth. They made out slowly, but gradually increasing their pace, as little whimpers came out of Jenna's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Jenna's lips were a soft red and she ran her tongue over them, tasting them both on her and Shenzi smirked at the tussled expression on Jenna's face, before pulling something from the cabinet beside the bed.

A small bullet vibrator was in the palm of Shenzi's hand, and started buzzing as she brought it closer to Jenna's pussy, gently lubing it up as she did so. Nudging it against Jenna's clit got a loud moan from the other girl, which made Shenzi laugh.

"Something you'd like baby girl? Maybe we need a leash for a puppy like you, get you well behaved for me?" She offered, gently pushing the vibe down and inside her girlfriend, spreading her with her fingers beforehand, making Jenna bite at her lips to stop from whining at her girlfriend to fuck her already.

Jenna still nodded at the offer of a leash though. It made Shenzi laugh louder. 

Yet again, Shenzi had to lean into the cabinet, pulling out a leash and attaching it to her girlfriend's collar. She patted her neck then leant back, letting Jenna wiggle between her legs, moaning and tugging against her handcuffs. 

Shenzi watched eagerly as Jenna went to pieces, hips thrusting back and forth as she moaned and tried to get the vibe deeper, the building sensation making her shudder in pleasure as the girl cried out for more, for her girlfriend to fuck her already, as best she could when she was trying not to sound like a bitch in heat.

It was only when Shenzi could see that the auburn haired girl was getting close, hips stuttering, sweat beads dripping down her body in the pleasure and biting at her lip as she got closer, that Shenzi cut off the vibe, reaching inside her girlfriend to make sure to keep moving the bullet vibrator. 

Jenna grumbled and panted, giving her girlfriend the biggest puppy eyes she could, wanting just that bit more pleasurable movement to get her over the edge, make her tremble out in an orgasm, crying out her partner's name.

"Ah-ah! Baby, what do you need to do if you want to get off?" Shenzi grinned a sharp smirk, watching the other girl writhe in her pleasure, tugging the leash hard.

"Shenzi- Baby- Please, please, please let me cum, I need it, please-" Jenna begged, tears swelling in her soft eyes, sweat dripping down her forehead and shaking her words out weakly, as she shuddered, so close-

Shenzi cooed at her girlfriend as she pressed the vibe against her clit, tugging the leash as hard as was safe, watching with glee as the other girl turned boneless, shuddering and crying out Shenzi's name in pleasure. She came hard, shaking and voice breaking a little at the oxygen deprivation, her pleasure intensifying to her limit.

Loosening her hold, Shenzi let the leash looser, letting her girlfriend take deep breaths, holding her face as she shuffled up the bed to give her kisses and cuddles, praising her for how well she handled it.

"Good girl baby, you did so well! I'm so proud of you, take deep breaths, you can do it sweetheart," whispering into her ear, Shenzi pressed kisses to where the collar had been, as she unlocked it, removing it gently, "Such a good girl for me baby, you did so, so well."

Jenna let a lazy smile grace her face as she got the praise and aftercare she needed, wrapping her legs around her partner's waist, kissing her back softly. 

"How're you feeling baby? You ok?" Jenna mumbled an affirmative into Shenzi's shoulder before Shenzi pulled her forward- "Gonna need to hear that verbally sweetheart.'

"Yes babe, I'm ok, it was brilliant," Jenna sighed out as she sat up properly, shaking herself a little, trying to get the afterglow out quicker. She opened her eyes properly, smiling at her partner, with love and affection in her eyes before it turned devious.

"Babe, you want to try something new for a change?" Jenna inquired, pressing a kiss into her girlfriend's neck, "I know you're always in charge at work, with the pack and everyone else, but how about you let me try dominating you for a change? Let you get this lovely feeling for once?"

Shenzi stiffened up, hesitating even in her body language, a little shocked at what the other girl was asking. She had never expressed an interest in dominating before, maybe this was something that she wanted to try- But Shenzi wasn't sure she was the right woman for that.

"Baby, I- Do you- Are you sure you want to do that? I'm not sure it's for us, I dont want it to be bad for you, as it's your first time? Do you know what to do? I'm not easy to dom, I know it might seem easy, and I'm also quite a dominating person, even in the pack-"

"Sweetheart, stop overthinking, I did research, I know what I'm doing, and honestly, you're the only one I'd want to do this with!" Jenna said, stroking her girlfriend's forearms placatingly. 

Shenzi still hesitated, but nodded eventually, biting her lip and generally looking uncomfortable. 

“Let’s get you comfortable baby, you look as tense as when you usually walk in our apartment!” Jenna laughed, stroking Shenzi’s face gently, caressing her cheek lovingly. 

Stepping off the bed with her long legs, Jenna reached into her own backpack and pulls out leather straps, similar to the leather wrapped around her partner, giggling a little at her girlfriend’s wide eyes. Shenzi let out a wolf whistle before Jenna laughed and placed her hand on Shenzi’s chest. She gently pushed her back, so the black haired girl was leant against the headboard, arms and legs spread as she watched on curiously. 

Jenna pulled something else out, pressing a kiss to cold metal before leaping on the bed atop of Shenzi, quickly restraining her girlfriend with kisses and the pair of handcuffs, which clicked loudly in the quiet room. Jenna also leant down, restraining her legs by attaching them loosely to the bottom of the wooden bed. 

Shenzi had stayed still the whole time, her eyebrows raising more and more, edging towards her hairline as she watched the other girl go from a sexual mess of pleasure to this teasing incubus. She was even more shocked when Jenna pushed a kiss onto her lips, pulling her into an open mouthed kiss. Jenna curling her tongue into the kiss, as her hands were busy, sliding one hand between Shenzi’s legs to stroke her clit, rubbing her more as the dampness of her folds spread the more excited she got. 

Jenna’s other hand, however, was now coated in lube and reaching back towards her girlfriend’s ass, gently nudging her ass open, one finger slipping inside, causing Shenzi to gasp out into the kiss before it was swallowed up by Jenna’s sloppy kisses. She was gentle and careful, thrusting back and forth, just slow and steady in making sure the other was stretching out alright. 

After another few minutes of stretching Shenzi out and making out with the other girl, Jenna leant back and giggled, reaching over to her bag again, getting a new, maroon coloured bullet vibrator, before lubing it up. 

Shenzi had already been moaning out for Jenna to do something at that point but this was a big surprise, as the docile looking girl stretched her out with multiple fingers thrusting and spreading, causing Shenzi to shiver and clench around them. 

“Shh, calm baby, just relax and take deep breaths, you can do this,” Jenna smiled, pressing kisses into her lover’s neck as she removed her fingers slowly and gently, before pressing the lubed up vibrator inside, placing a remote to the side, ready to turn it on at a moments notice.

Standing back, Jenna grinned, before again reaching into her bag, causing Shenzi to moan out in surprise that- 

“There’s- There’s more?!” Shenzi shuddered at the wet feeling of her folds and the weight of the vibrator inside her ass, like a building sense of pleasure was making her heartbeat quicken. 

Jenna just laughed sweetly and nodded, grinning back as she brought out two icepacks, with that damned smile that was all teeth and devious, well thought out plans. Throwing the backpack to the floor, Jenna trailed the freezing packs along Shenzi’s inner thighs, making Shenzi try to cry out and close her legs. But with the restraints on, she could only shiver and shake under the cold sensations, as one pack trailed towards her breasts. Her nipples were standing upright as the cold sensation made a warm heat of arousal coil around after the icy sensations reached her most sensitive parts. 

She cried out a moan as Jenna used one to circle her clit, and the other to press against her hardened nipples, the icy feeling burning cold but pleasurable when the heat surged after the icy feeling moved. The one over her breasts fell as Jenna started to get excited, pressing the vibrator’s buttons to turn it on. 

Shenzi had never felt pleasure like it when the vibrations started, just as her girlfriend’s other warm hand pressed against her clit, the icy feeling changing to a surge of pleasurable, shaky heat. 

“B-Babe! I’m gonna- I’m- So- Close!” Shenzi said, with the most amount of effort that she could around moaning Jenna’s name.

All of a sudden the vibrator turned off, and Jenna continued to stroke her clit and rub the ice pack between her pussy’s lips, but slowly, her grin now at full mast.

"Ah-ah! Baby, what do you need to do if you want to get off?" Jenna was smug, like she was a cat that had just got the cream, and it made a laugh roll out of Shenzi, as she shook with pleasure.

“Baby- Please, I need you to rub my clit and make me cum, baby girl please let me come- I need you to let me come, please baby girl?” Shenzi begged, despite the smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Only one more thing, sweetheart!” Jenna cooed to her sweaty and horny girlfriend, as the collar came back into Shenzi’s view. Shenzi nodded in confirmation, wet heat sliding out of her at the mere thought of her girlfriend controlling her like that.

Jenna quickly left the icepack for Shenzi to rut on lazily, before attaching her collar and leash to the other woman, immediately pulling it tight. Her other hand rubbed quickly at Shenzi’s clit, tugging her leash to the point where Shenzi couldn’t breathe.

Shenzi felt the rush of endorphins as her orgasm grew closer, the oxygen deprivation making her head swirl in pleasure as she finally, finally came to her orgasm, cum sliding out of her lips as she moaned out Jenna’s name.

As soon as Jenna was sure that Shenzi had come, she let the leash go loose, and pressed kisses all over her girlfriend’s face, praises dripping from her lips like a river of compliments.

“Babe! You did so well, deep breaths, remember sweetheart, catch your breath,” Jenna praised as she undid the handcuffs and straps, making quick work of taking them off as Shenzi just laid back, a puddle of pleasure like Jenna had been a little while before. 

“That- That was brilliant- Can we do that again…?” Shenzi asked, her eyes darkened and glittering with excitement. 

Jenna was shocked, before a smirk coiled at her lips, a naughty look on her face as she stood up, and said,

“You think that was brilliant? Just wait…”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was from a while ago, but my commissions are open again!


End file.
